Old Flames and Lucky Charms
by Kalfu
Summary: Cassie had Dean's number.Dean and Cassie broke up. Dean got a new phone. Dean wants Cassie to have his number, just in case. Drabble


**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural, nor do I own any of the characters (If I did, I'd have put them away to keep them safe)**

* * *

Author's note: when I looked back over the first season of supernatural, it mentions in one of the episodes (I think it was episode three) that Dean has a new phone. Later, Cassie calls Dean on none other than his new phone. So since this particular mystery was never solved in the show, this is my guess at how it happened.

Enjoy! 

* * *

Dean sat on the hood of the Impala, watching a young couple hold hands as they walked by, oblivious to their spectator. He lifted a slightly warm beer to his lips and took a swig, his eyes never leaving the couple. In his pocket his phone vibrated and with a small frown of annoyance Dean rummaged around it, trying to find the device within a clutter of anonymous items that he had thrown in there some time previous. Dean knew for certain that there was a box of matches, and probably a container of tic tacs in there as well, but as for the rest—well, it was anyone's guess.Finally, he managed to procure the phone and with a quick glance on the screen he opened the flip phone and answered it.

"How's the hunt?" His father's voice asked on the other end.

"I'm finished. You were right; it was a poltergeist—pretty ugly mofo too." Dean informed his father as his eyes went back to the blissfully ignorant couple.

"Are you hurt?" John Winchester asked from the other line. By the background sounds Dean could tell he was probably researching the next hunt.

"Nah, a few scratches, but nothing to worry about. Will I meet up with you?"

There was a grunt on the other end of the phone to indicate affirmation. "I'm in Mayville, how long do you think it will take for you to get here?"

Dean grinned.

_Half the time if I double the speed limit_

He thought to himself and found himself in a good mood by just thinking of the Impala's purr. "Oh, probably about two hours," He said vaguely gesturing his hand to indicate the same. "Give or take."

"Don't break the speed limit." John said sternly, knowing all too well what was going on in his son's head. "But do try get here as quick as possible; I may need some help with this case."

"Sure thing. I'll see you later."

With that Dean hung up the phone and finished off his beer. By this time the couple had left and Dean was beginning to feel a little lonely. Dean got into the Impala and pulled it away from the roadside. He drove on the roads with a speed that made it seem like he was gliding while he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to 'Don't Fear The Reaper', which was blaring in the car.

It was a while before Dean felt the need for something else to occupy his mind and out of desperation he turned to his trusty mobile phone which he had just recently purchased (thanks to a particularly nasty werewolf who hadn't the courtesy to leave at least _that_ undamaged—but that was another story… well not really, Dean put a bullet in its head. End of story). Dean frowned as he remembered his lack of numbers in his contacts list and as he scrolled down, he felt a pang of pity for all of those poor girls that would never receive his calls now. He vowed to remedy that problem of course, but for the moment all he had was the bare basics of a social network. He had Dad, then he had Pastor Jim, Caleb, Bobby and of course Sam's number. But really, it ended there.

Dean didn't know whether it was a freak coincidence or if seeing the couple earlier had brought it on, but he found himself missing one number more than any from his phone.

_Cassie..._

Dean still blushed when he thought of how stupid he had been, telling Cassie about him and his work. But man… He was mad about her. She only had to look at him and he started thinking alien thoughts of settling down and having a family.

But… He had lost any chances of that; he had freaked her out and she had gone running. Still though, Dean reasoned with himself, he wanted to be available for her—if she ever needed him to do one of his kinds of jobs. It wasn't like he would even appear to be looking to get back together. No, it was merely two grown adults, discussing a service that was all and to do that, she needed his number.

Dean pulled over to the side of the road. Both of his hands on the steering wheel, gripping it tightly. Inside his head was his own private war; should he call? Shouldn't he?

Dean wanted to thrash and pull a tantrum and he distinctly remembered his arguments with Sam when they were kids about the Lucky Charms. He could suddenly sympathise with his little brother completely.

If I had known that it felt like this, I would have let him have his damn cereal… 

Dean thought bitterly as he glared at the device in his hand as if it was the phones fault. He shook his head and quickly dialled the number, hoping that she hadn't changed it. It wasn't hard to remember Cassie's number; his fingers danced over the phone's number pad with the ease of muscle memory. He had sworn never to forget it as soon as she had given it to him and as he had already proven; he couldn't seem to lie to Cassie. His finger hovered over the green call button and he bit his lip.

Dean closed his eyes and with held breath he pressed the button. The phone dialled, once, twice, three times. Dean felt a wave of relief that the number was still in use. But then felt the rushing dread when he started to realise that Cassie might actually _answer_ the phone. He almost hung up then and there, but like Sam and his Lucky Charms; Dean _really_ wanted this.

The phone rang again a few times and Cassie didn't pick up. Her answering machine, on the other hand, did.

_" Hey this is Cassie, I can't come to the phone right now. If it's important enough, leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."_

Dean almost hung up again when he heard her voice, but steeled himself and swallowed.

"Um… Cassie?" He said uncomfortably after a moments silence, " It's Dean here—don't hang up; I just thought I… I have a new number; I just thought you should know—in case you ever need my help. My new number is 0871728348. I ah… kind of hope that you never call me on this though." Dean sighed and realised what he had said and then cursed under his breath. "No, wait. I didn't mean it like that. I just—oh hell I'm no good at these things—just… be safe, Cassie."

He hung up feeling embarrassed and less than happy with the call. But at least she knew she could call him if she ever needed to. Dean grimaced at his rash decision and turned put the car into first and drove away, he was still a while away from Mayville. He'd just have to break a few speed limits to get there in time. He reached down to turn up the volume of 'Back in Black' to drown any doubts about the call as his car roared down the road.

Cassie listened to the message silently. Her hand hovering over the delete button. She sighed and rubbed her arms. How was it that Dean Winchester could make her so weak at the knees? She shook her head as she grabbed the pen and scribbled down the number.

_Just in case…_She thought to herself, but believing that she would never use it.

Still though, Cassie noticed with a smile, even if he does suck at it; at least he's trying to open up.


End file.
